


Ripple Effect

by Grattsfan



Series: Point of Impact [2]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, National Women's Soccer League - Fandom, O'Solo - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, United States Women's Soccer Team, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: In this sequel to "Point of Impact," it's now been a few years since the original story concluded. What has happened with Kelley, Hope, Ava, Mia and Sam in the meantime? Read on and enjoy the continued adventures of the Solo O'Hara clan.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo
Series: Point of Impact [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870450
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

  
As the morning sun shines through the curtains of her apartment, Ava remains in bed, barely having moved from it for the last few days. She holds Lexa's pillow and inhales the little smell of her wife that's left on the material as the tears continue to fall down her face.

She tries to cover herself up and drown away the day, but nothing works and as she hears her phone ringing non-stop she rolls over and looks at the call display before answering it.

"Hey, Mom."

"Ava, why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Haven't felt like talking."

"I guess, I get that; how are you feeling?"

"I don't even know anymore, I'm just numb."

"Have you spoken with Lexa since your fight?"

"No, she packed a bag and headed back to Utah as soon as she could."

Kelley O'Hara feels her heartbreaking in two and the tears start to roll down her face as she talks with her daughter following her miscarriage.

"You and Lexa love each other, I'm sure that she just needed space to process everything."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come to California?"

"No. It's not like you can do anything to bring her back."

"Her? It was a girl?"

"Yeah. What am I gonna do Mom? I lost my wife and daughter all in the same day."

"You haven't lost your wife; you and Lexa love each other and you will find your way back to each other as Hope and I did. Now, I'm booking a ticket and regardless of whether you want me to or not I'm coming to stay with you, you shouldn't be alone right now; I know from my own experience just how painful losing a child can be. I love you, Ava and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Mom, love you, too."

Ava lays back down on her bed and stares at the ceiling, overcome with emotions once more as thoughts of the last several days replay in her head.

Laying in a hospital bed, surrounded by strangers and the doctor confirming her worst fear, that she had lost their little girl right before her wife walks into the room.

_"I'm so sorry, Lex, she's gone."_

_"Come back, Lex, please; I need you. I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Kelley feels arms wrap around her, "How's she doing, Kel?"

"Not good, Hopey; can you book me a ticket while I get packed?"

"Kel, we both know you are a lousy packer, how about you book the ticket and I'll look after packing your suitcase."

"Thanks, Hope. Have you heard back from Mia, yet?"

"Yeah, she asked about coming home, but I told her to try and enjoy the rest of her trip and that we would see her in a week."

"Good call, I'm certain that Ava wouldn't want to interrupt Mia and Brian's honeymoon."

"Not gonna lie, Kel, I was really looking forward to having a little one around to spoil."

"Me too. But right now I'm more concerned about our daughter and the fact that Lexa booked it out of town right after it happened, so she has no one to help her process everything and get through."

"Ava is strong, Kel, she'll get through it and should I be booking a ticket to Utah for myself to go kick our daughter in law's ass?"

Kelley giggles, "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind seeing you go all big bad on Lexa, you know how much I get turned on even thinking about it, but, now isn't the time and one of us needs to be around to ensure that Sam doesn't take it upon herself to do it." 

"Sam is all bark and no bite."

"Not when it comes to those she cares about she isn't, it's part of what makes her such a good Social Worker, she cares about each and every one of those kids and their families." 

"True. Do you think that there's any chance of her and Brett ever getting married?"

"She's turned him down twice already, maybe third times the charm. Anyways, we should get moving."

Hope and Kelley share a hug and a kiss, "Our girls are strong, Kel, they can handle anything and everything that is thrown their way. Have you spoken with Mewis about Lexa's behaviour, yet?"

Kelley shakes her head, "No, what was I supposed to lead with - your daughter abandoned mine in her time of weakness. I know how much Mewwy was looking forward to being a Grandma and I'm sure she's hurting, too."

"We're all hurting, Kel, but the only way we get through this is to do it together."  
  
  


They hear a dog barking in the background and then the front door of the house open.

"Mom? Momma?"

"We're in here, Sam."

Sam enters the room with Ophelia right on her heels, "Go lay down." The dog looks up at Sam seemingly questioning the instruction before finding a spot in the sunshine on the floor and curling up.

Sam hugs Kelley and Hope before they all sit down, "What can I do to help Ava? I have a custody hearing tomorrow so I can't leave the state, but I need to do something to help her."

Kelley wraps her arms around their crying daughter. "I'm flying out tomorrow to be with her."

"Okay and what else? I mean, has anyone spoken with Lexa, yet?"

Kelley shakes her head, "No, she isn't answering calls or messages from anyone."

"And you wonder why I'm never getting married."

"Sam, is everything okay with you and Brett?"

"I don't know, we've barely talked since he signed with Chelsea."

"Sam, you told him to sign the contract and then turned down his offer to join him in England."

"I love my job, Mom and if I went with him then I wouldn't have been able to do it and there are so many children and families that need help that I wouldn't have been able to handle being away from here. Brett understands and supports my decision but it doesn't make it any easier being away from each other. I miss him, you know."

Kelley hugs her, "I know. Maybe you should consider taking a bit of time off of work to go see him because according to Mal, he's miserable over there without you."

"He is?" 

Kelley nods.

Sam looks at the floor and then at Kelley, "I need to sit in on a visitation in a half-hour, so I should get going; call or message me if you find anything out, okay? And give Ava my love."

"Will do, be safe and don't work too hard."

"I'll do my best, but sometimes things get out of hand. Don't worry, I always have my friend with me." Sam taps her bag to indicate where her gun is located.

"You know we don't like the idea of you carrying a gun."

"Well considering Momma is the one who first showed me how to use one, I think she's fine with it."

Kelley looks at Hope, who shrugs, "Really?"

"She showed Ava and Mia as well."

"Seriously, Hope, you taught our daughters how to use guns?"

Sam stands up, "I think it's time for me to leave. Love you, bye!" She makes a quick exit from the house to allow Hope and Kelley to talk.

"Yes, I taught our daughters how to use guns and even took them once or twice to a shooting range."

"Okay, I can't even compute this information at the moment, I need to get to Ava."

Hope heads into their bedroom and begins the packing process for her wife, not entirely sure how long she's going to be gone but doing her best to cover all her bases while Kelley gets her tickets straightened away.  
  
  


The next morning, Hope drives Kelley to Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport and stays with her as long as possible.

They hug and share a kiss, "Kel?"

"Yeah, Hopey?"

"Look after our girl."

"I'll do my best, love you."

"Love you, too, Kel."

Kelley smiles and waves as she makes her towards the designated gate for her flight to LAX. Once she arrives at the airport, she collects a rental car and makes the drive to the outskirts to where Ava has an apartment.

Parking the car and collecting her suitcase from the trunk, she makes her way inside the building and when she comes to the door, she knocks and waits.

The longer it takes for it to be answered the more concerned she becomes and finally decides to call Ava's phone.

Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I've been knocking on the door for the past five minutes." 

"I left the door unlocked for you Mom just in case I fell back asleep, which I guess I did. Come on in and I'll see you in a minute."

Kelley checks the doorknob and sure enough finds the door is unlocked, though she isn't happy with her daughter leaving it unlocked, she'll let it pass this time.

Entering the apartment, she looks around and notices the mess all around her before she realizes that she's being watched. "I'm sorry about the mess, I haven't felt like doing anything let alone cleaning and or tidying up."

Kelley sets her suitcase down and walks towards her daughter wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. She feels the wetness in her shoulder and knows that Ava is crying. "I promise you that I'm not leaving here until I know you're going to be okay."

"I'm really glad you're here, Mom." 

"Me too. Now can you do me a huge favour?" 

"What, Mom?" 

"Go jump in the shower and perhaps even brush your teeth because as much as I love you, I can't help you if I can't stand the smell of you." 

"Alright, I can do that. Make yourself at home."

Ava heads into the bedroom and then a short time later Kelley hears the water running in the bathroom.

Looking around she decides the first order of business is to get the apartment back to looking presentable. Digging through the cupboards she finds what she needs and gets to work on the cleanup."

Ava comes out a short time later and feels bad seeing her Mom elbow deep in unwashed dishes. she grabs the dish towel and stands beside her Mom. "You wash, I'll dry."

They spend the next little while just chatting as the dishes are washed, dried and finally put away.

"So, I would ask you what's for supper but based on the current contents of your fridge, I'm sure the answer will be takeout."

Ava nods, "Lex is usually the one who does most of the cooking. I miss her, Mom."

"I know you do and I'm sure she misses you too. How about we hit up the grocery store and I'll make your favourite lasagna for supper."

"That would be amazing."

"Then let's go, we'll sort everything out Ava, it's just going to take some time and plenty of food."

Ava laughs. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Utah, Lexa is currently out for a run in hopes of calming herself and her thoughts down, but the longer she runs, the more the tears roll down her face. She finally stops when her eyes are so blurry, she's afraid of running into someone or something.

She walks over to a nearby bench and wipes away the sweat and tears from her face. 

She takes out her phone and looks at the background photo, her and Ava on their wedding day and the tears begin to pour out even harder. 

Fighting through the tears, she calls the only person who she can even think of talking to at that moment, her Mom. 

"Ring, ring" 

"Lex, is that you?" 

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." 

"Where are you? Are you okay? Why haven't you been answering anyone's calls?" 

"I'm in Utah, and I'm far from okay, Mom." 

"Everything will be okay, Lex; take some deep breaths and let's talk." 

"I ran away, Mom; I promised never to hurt Ava and yet I ran away." 

"Lex, you and Ava love each other and you will get through this; have you spoken with her since you left?" 

"No, I don't know what to say to her." 

"How about you start by telling her how much you love her and how sorry you are for being a dumbass and leaving her when she needed you most." 

"I still can't believe our little girl is gone, Mom." 

"She may be gone, but Ava is still here as are you; now, get your ass on a plane back to LA, and get down on your knees and beg for your wife's forgiveness." 

"But..." 

"No buts, I know you are hurting too, Lex; the only way to ease the pain is for you and Ava to process and work through it together. You both lost a child, not just one of you, both of you. You are a team and when you said I do, you made a promise to always be there for each other for better or worse. I would say right now is for the worse." 

Lexa nods in an understanding of what her Mom is trying to get through to her. "Mom, I'm going to ask for a trade; as much as I love playing for the Royals, I need to be with the woman I love."

She hears her Mom laugh, "What's funny about that?" 

"Sorry Lex, I was just thinking about the differences between us and the fact that I was in denial for so long about my feelings for Abby and once I finally accepted and acknowledged them it was too late." 

"It's never too late when it comes to love, Mom, you're the one who told me that and according to social media Auntie Abby is single once more; so perhaps, you, yourself might consider booking a plane ticket. Now, I love you and I promise I will call you soon but I have a few things that I need to do that are more important than gossiping with you." 

"Go to it then, love you too, Lex. Call or message your Aunts and let them know you're alive, ok?" 

"I will. Bye, Mom." 

"Bye, Lex."

Lexa heads back to her apartment, showers, gets herself dressed and then makes a call. 

"Good Morning, Lexa; what can I do for my favourite Mewis today?"

"I need you to trade me to LA." 

"What's going on Lexa? Are you not happy playing here anymore?" 

"No Sir, I love playing here and for the Royals, but, I need to be with my wife." 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Have you contacted US Soccer with your request yet?" 

"Not yet, they are next on my list. I know it complicates things because I'm a Fed player." 

"Make the call, request the trade and I'll do my best to get the wheels turning on my end. Thank you for everything you've done for our organization, Lexa; you will be missed."

"I appreciate that. Thank you for everything." 

"You're welcome; I'll be in touch soon. Take care of yourself and your family, Lexa." 

"Yes, Sir, I intend too. Bye." 

"Bye, Lexa."

After getting off the phone with a representative from the US Soccer Federation and explaining her situation, she goes online and books a ticket on the first flight back to LA and then repacks her suitcase. 

New Message

Lexa: Can you pick me up at LAX at 4:30?

Tessa: If you are coming back to beg for your wife's forgiveness then yes, if not then, no.

Lexa: I fucked up big time and plan on doing everything I possibly can to make it up to Ava. Can you help me or not?

Tessa: I'm in. I'll see you then.

Lexa: Thank you. 

Before she sets out for the airport, Lexa packs up the rest of her stuff and relocates it to the basement storage area with plans to have someone ship it to her at a later time. 

A few hours later, she hears the announcement that the plane will be landing soon and she prepares herself for Tessa's reaction to her abandoning her wife and one of her best friends.

Lexa walks out and unexpectedly is met by arms wrapping around her and a shoulder to cry on. 

"Thanks, T." 

"You're welcome, now, let's get your bag and your wife back." 

Lexa and Tessa walk over to where the luggage is and wait for her suitcase to drop down onto the belt.

"Can we make a few stops on the way?" 

"What are you thinking?" 

"Food, flowers, chocolate, wine, the works." 

"You aren't going to solve any problems by getting drunk, Lexa."

"Ava has a particular wine she likes, I'm assuming now that she isn't pregnant that perhaps she could use a drink. I know I could." 

"Let's go." 

After making several stops along the way and collecting all of Ava's favourites, Tessa helps Lexa to the door of her and Ava's apartment. 

"Good luck. Don't call me if you need a ride back to the airport."

Lexa nods and as Tessa leaves her alone, she stands frozen outside the door unsure what to do.

Finally, she draws up enough courage to knock on the door and waits for it to be opened. 

She hears Kelley's voice yell out, "I'll get it." and is met by her Mother-in-law's disappointed look.

"Hey, Kelley," Lexa looks at her feet, not knowing what else to say. 

Kelley watches her body language droop and sees the tears hitting the tiled floor in the hallway. 

"Mom, is it our pizza?" Ava comes out of the bedroom and notices the standoff in the doorway. 

"Lexa?" Kelley moves back and allows Ava to see her wife. "Let her in, Mom." 

"Ava..." Kelley stops what she is saying and backs up to allow Lexa to enter the apartment. She notices all the extras sitting on top of her suitcase in the hallway and smiles. "I'm going to head out for a bit, call me if you need someone to bail you out." 

"Really, Mom?" 

"It could happen, it did with Hopey and me."

"Oh, I know, Auntie E told me all about it." 

"Remind me to have another talk with my sister about her choices of conversation starters." 

"That reminds me, did you ever find the handcuff key?" 

Kelley looks down and both Ava and Lexa smile. 

Kelley walks over and hugs Ava, collecting her purse and phone and giving Lexa a stern look before taking her leave from the awkward encounter. 

"Are you going to come in?" Ava looks at Lexa standing in the doorway. 

"Do you really want me too?"

"Come in already before the neighbours start to notice you." 

Ava nods and Lexa brings her suitcase in along with a couple of extra bags and a dozen red roses.

Lexa walks over and passes the flowers to Ava, "There are no words I can say to change what happened, we lost our baby and when I should have been here for you, I ran away. I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you, Ava Elisabeth Solo O'Hara Mewis and I'm sorry for everything. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I am asking for a shot at redeeming myself." 

"Lex, consider this to be the World Cup Final and us in penalties, the winning ball is at your feet, you get one shot; choose wisely and you win it all, don't and you'll be riding the bench straight to a divorce."

"Well, considering I happen to know this keeper's weaknesses and where to aim; I fully intend to win it and her back."

"I don't have weaknesses." 

"Yeah, you do, Babe."

"Where?"

"I'm not giving away all my secrets." 

Ava smiles, "I should put the flowers in some water." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"We ordered pizza, it should be here anytime." 

A knock sounds out on the door, "Speaking of.." 

Lexa waves her off, "I got it." 

Lexa pays for the pizza and sets it on the counter along with the bag of food she brought with her. She unpacks it and sets it on the counter along with the wine and Ava's favourite imported chocolate. 

Ava looks, "Anything else in those magic bags of yours?" 

"I brought your favourite flowers, food, chocolate, wine and I also stopped to pick up a little something at that wellness place you like." 

"So you figured that you could buy my forgiveness?" 

"Ava, you know me well enough to know that isn't the case. I wanted to do something for you that only I could do; you are my equal Ava, you are my wife, and I love you with everything inside of me and well, this is my way of apologizing for being a dumbass. Although, I may have gotten some chocolate for me as well. There is something else that you should know - I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere anymore, I requested to be traded to LA because you are more important to me than playing for a winning team." 

"I feel like I should be insulted by that last part, but considering we finished last in the league for the past two seasons, I won't hold it against you. You seriously asked to be traded?" 

Lexa nods, "I did." 

Ava looks at her wife and slowly walks around the counter and wraps her arms around her. "I'm so glad, you're back, Lex; Mom has been driving me nuts!" 

"Imagine that a squirrel driving you nuts!" 

"Only Auntie E is allowed to call her that." 

Lexa leans over and kisses Ava's forehead, "We're going to get through this together. I promise you. I love you, Ava, and I really am sorry."

The door opens and Kelley pokes her head in, "Is it safe to come in? Are you guys naked?" 

"As if that would stop you from coming in, Mom." 

"It wouldn't stop me from coming in, but I have a couple of people here to see you."

Alex Morgan and her daughter Charlie stick their heads in, "Can we come in?" 

"Always, Auntie Alex; Charlie come here and give us hugs, kiddo!"

Charlie and Alex hug both the girls, "How are the two of you doing?" 

Ava reaches out for Lexa's hand as she smiles at her, "A work in progress, but, better than we were a few hours ago." 

"Good to hear. So, Lexa, I received a rather interesting message a short time ago."

"Ava knows that I asked for a trade, Alex."

They hear Kelley mumbling in the background and Charlie laughing, "You asked for a trade?" 

"KELLEY MAUREEN SOLO O'HARA, you better not be giving Charlie any chocolate behind that counter!" 

"Uh-oh, kid, the jig is up."

Ava and Lexa laugh as Alex gives Kelley heck for giving her daughter chocolate. 

Alex walks over with Charlie holding her hand, "Say goodbye to Ava and Lexa, we need to head home, now." 

They share hugs before Alex heads out with her daughter in tow. 

"That could have been us, Lex." 

"Not could have been, will be us. When your ready we can try again or we can always look into adoption; it seems to have worked out pretty well for Sam, and there are lots of children who need people to love them. Now, we better get eating before your Mom eats it all." 

They hug once more and share a quick kiss before making their way over to the counter and scooping up a slice each and after pouring a glass of the wine that Lexa brought they all have a much-needed drink. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kelley and Ava stand over Lexa who is still asleep on the couch, "You thinking about letting her back in the bedroom?"

Ava shakes her head, "No, not yet, I'm happy that she's back but she hurt me when she left and that's going to take some time to get beyond and forgive her."

"Are you okay with me heading back home or should I stick around a bit longer and keep Lexa in line."

"Mom, I appreciate the offer but, you need to get back home."

"Are you really sure that you'll be okay alone with her?"

"Mom, Lexa is my wife, I'm fairly certain that I can handle her, not to mention Mia and Brian will be back from their honeymoon in a couple of days and knowing Mia she will come directly here from the airport to give Lex a piece of her mind."

"Just to be on the safe side you may want to hide any potential murder weapons."

"Mom, that's not going to happen, at least I don't think, but I will make sure to have extra alcohol in the house."

"Good call."

Ava laughs, " You know, I always figured that Sam would be the next one to get married, not Mia."

"I'm not sure if Sam will ever get married, she loves Brett, but her job is extremely important to her and he's contracted to Chelsea for the next three seasons."

"I know how hard it's been for Lex and me to make our marriage work and we've only been in separate States; I can only imagine how difficult things are for Sam and Brett right now." 

"She told him to go." 

"She told him to go because he would have been nuts to turn down the amount of money they were offering him in order to stay playing in the MLS. It's the same as when Brian's contract came up with the Braves, he couldn't get out of Atlanta quick enough and put his John Hancock on the line for the Angels." 

"I can understand that unfortunately for Brian having the last name of Swanson in Atlanta was an issue."

"Yeah, the fans have never forgiven his Dad for signing with the Mets and then leading them to back to back World Series Championships." 

"Have you spoken with Mal, since the wedding?" 

"She messaged me, apparently no sooner had Mia and Brian departed on their honeymoon then she decided to head to Denver and spend some time with her parents." 

"It must have been hard on her seeing Dansby with his barbie doll wife." 

Kelley giggles, "She does look like a Barbie, doesn't she?" 

"Yep, everything is definitely plastic with her." 

"Oh, but didn't you hear, she wants to be the first female President of the United States." 

"Is she aware that you have to be able to spell your own name before they will even consider letting you run for office? I mean seriously though what kind of name is Cherry?" 

"A good name for a stripper which is probably where he found her." 

"Mom, that's Mia's new Cherry in law you are talking about." 

Kelley eye-rolls at the thought and laughs, "I still can't believe she said that to Mia; I swear Brian had to kiss her to prevent her from saying something in response to it." 

"I have a feeling he will have to do that quite frequently, Mia can't stand her and she doesn't have any use for Dansby either, considering how he abandoned Mal and the boys in favour of the hairdresser, then cheerleader, then... who came next? the teacher or the swimsuit model?" 

Lexa sits up on the couch, "It was the swimsuit model, the cheerleader and then the teacher. Morning, by the way." 

Ava smiles at Lexa's messy hair and watches her yawn and stretch out. "Morning, would you like some coffee, Babe?"

Lexa stands up, "I can get it, but thank you for offering."

Kelley's phone buzzes and she looks at it, "Damn, I need to get moving if I'm going to get the car returned and make my flight. Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" 

"I'll be fine, Mom. I love you." 

Kelley wraps her arms around Ava and squeezes her tightly, "I love you so much kiddo. Call me if you need anything day or night!" 

"I will." 

Kelley steps away from Ava and walks over to Lexa hugging her and leaning into her ear, "You ever hurt or abandon my girl like that again and I'll find you and make sure that you never play soccer again. Understand?" 

Lexa nods, "Don't worry, I promise you that I will never leave Ava's side again." 

Kelley walks towards the door only to be stopped by Ava wrapping her arms around her for another hug, "Love you, Mom." 

"Love you too, kid." 

Ava wipes the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she watches her Mom head out the door. She feels familiar arms wrap around her and hold her tightly, "I love you, Baby." 

"I love you, too, but you aren't moving back into the bedroom just yet." 

"Come on, my back is killing me that couch is as old as all of our parents combined." 

Ava laughs, "Not quite that old, but point taken. You want some breakfast?" 

Lexa takes her hand and kisses it, before leading her over to a chair, "You sit, I'll make it. How about some of my famous breakfast burritos?" 

"That would be amazing but I don't think we have what you need to make them. I kinda slacked off on the groceries and indulged on the takeout while you were gone." 

Lexa opens the fridge and sees all the takeout containers sitting there. "Okay, how about some avocado toast, looks like we have everything to make it." 

After Lexa makes them breakfast and they finish eating and then tidying up, they sit down on the couch together. 

With the quiet around them, Lexa can hear her wife crying and turns to hold her, "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, A?" 

"I was so looking forward to becoming a Mom and I can't stop feeling guilty about losing her." 

Lexa wipes the tears from Ava's eyes, "I heard the doctor say that there was nothing you could have done to prevent it from happening; it just wasn't her time. I know you are hurting, I can only imagine how it affected you when you heard those words, but I need you to know that I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again." 

"Be honest with me, why did you leave in the first place?" 

"I felt helpless, hurt and numb and didn't know what to do or how to help anyone and my first instinct was to run away so the hurting would stop. By the time I landed, I felt like someone had punched me in the chest repeatedly and actually ended up passing out at the airport. I woke up with an oxygen mask on my face and the realization of what an idiot I am."

"You're right about being an idiot, Mewis." 

"We can't all be perfect like you, Mrs. Mewis." 

They share a gentle kiss and hold each other. 

"I was talking with my Mom about things and she mentioned that she went to counselling after she miscarried and it helped her come to terms with everything, would you be interested in doing something like that?" 

"Yes." 

"Really? You hate talking about your feelings." 

"I may hate talking about my feelings but I love you and will do anything for you, including spilling intimate details of our lives to a stranger."

"Alright, I'll look into it then, thanks Lex." 

"You're welcome, my beautiful and sexy, wife." 

"Lex, you realize we aren't going to be having sex for a while, right?"

Lexa smiles and laughs, "Damn, that must suck for you; going from wanting it all the time to not at all." 

Ava hits her arm, "It was the hormones." 

"Uh-huh and here I thought it was because I know how to make you scream my name." 

Ava smiles, "Maybe that, too. I think I need to lay down for a bit, do you want to join me?" 

Lexa leans over and kisses her, "I would like nothing more than to join you, but, honestly, if I don't get that fridge cleaned out and filled with real food, it will drive me bonkers." 

Ava laughs, "You do you and I'll do me." 

They share another longer, kiss and hug before Ava heads towards the bedroom and Lexa makes her way over to the kitchen and begins the task of cleaning out the fridge.

Before she heads to the store she looks in on her wife and smiles as she watches Ava sleep. 

Heading out to the store, she decides to give her Mom a call, check-in and let her know that she is back home. 

Ring, ring

"Lex?" 

"Hey, Mom." 

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

"A lot better, Mom. It was the right choice to come home, Ava needs me and I need her and together we will get through this." 

"I'm glad to hear that, so what are your plans now?" 

"We are going to attend counselling together and I guess try and put the pieces back together." 

"Don't rush and don't expect immediate results, you've both been through a traumatic event and it will take some time to heal." 

"I know, Mom. Anyways, I'm at the store now, so I should go; I love you, Mom, and I'll call you soon."

"Love you, too, Lex; be good." 

"I will, Mom. Bye." 

Lexa smiles as she hangs up from the call and then makes her way into the grocery store to secure food to make all of her wife's favourite dishes along with a few other things as well.

A short time later, she makes a couple of trips back and forth between their apartment and the car and begins the process of washing and organizing the produce and putting away the remainder of the items in the fridge, freezer or cupboards. 

Feeling arms wrap around her and a head laying on her shoulder, she stops what she is doing and holds Ava's arms. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay, although part of me was kinda hoping that you would join me in bed." 

"Is that your way of inviting me back into the bedroom?" 

"Yeah, I miss you, Lex." 

Lexa turns around and wraps her arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "I miss you, too."

Later that evening after Lexa makes them supper, they curl up on the couch together and watch a movie falling asleep in each other's arms. Waking up a few hours later, they make their way into the bedroom and after each taking their time to complete their nighttime routine and plug in their phones, they share a kiss and smile before snuggling back up with each other and falling into the best sleep that either of them have had in the past week. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa lays in bed watching Ava sleep and smiling before once again making an unspoken promise to her that she will never leave or hurt her again. 

She leans over and kisses Ava gently on the lips and hears an "mmmm." before the eyes open of the woman she loves, and they share another kiss, "Morning." 

"Morning." 

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" 

Lexa smiles, "Not long, maybe a half-hour. I thought that I could make us some of my famous pancakes for breakfast, and we could eat them while watching a movie. What do you think?" 

"Pancakes sound really good. Can you add extra blueberries to mine?" Ava gives her a look that she knows makes her wife melt and conform to her every whim and want. 

"Of course. You relax, and I'll make us some coffee, and if you're nice, I'll even deliver it." 

"Please, Lexy." 

Lexa laughs, "God, I'm a sucker for a cute pout face in the morning. I'll be back in a few minutes with your coffee, my beautiful wife." 

Lexa climbs out of bed and starts towards the door before stopping and turning back towards Ava, "Hey, Babe?" 

Ava looks up at her, "Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

Ava smiles, "I love you, too, Lex." 

Lexa heads into the bathroom and completes her morning routine before then heading out to the kitchen and getting starting on a special cup of coffee for her wife. 

Once it's delivered, she gets everything she needs set up and then gets to work on their breakfast while she sips on her own cup of coffee. Scooping the pancakes and setting them on plates, she adds some extra cut fruit on top and then drizzles syrup on top of everything. 

"A?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Breakfast is ready, babe." 

"Okay, I'll be right out." 

A few minutes later, Ava appears in the kitchen with her phone and Sam on the screen. She passes it to Lexa, "Sam wants to speak with you." 

Lexa takes the phone from her and kisses her on the cheek as she walks back towards the bedroom, assuming that she is about to be read the riot act from one of her two sisters-in-law.

She takes a seat on the bed, "What's up Sam?" 

"I'm not calling to yell at you, although, I reserve the right to do it at a later time. I actually need some advice." 

"What's going on? Are you okay?" 

"I think Brett cheated on me and I don't know what to do about it." 

"Okay, but why are you asking for my advice rather than your sisters?" 

"Because you are my sister and you have more experience dealing with guys or men than either of them do." 

"I'm confused." 

"I just mean you were around when your Dad cheated on your Mom, right, so maybe you know the signs." 

"I honestly was pretty oblivious to it all, Abby was the one who called attention to the changes in his behaviour and told our Mom. Is Brett acting any differently than usual?" 

"It's hard to say when I never seem to be able to talk to him for more than 15 or 20 minute intervals and the last time I called him, some random chick answered his phone and said he would call me back, which he didn't." 

"Ouch, I'm sorry Sam." 

"What should I do? I love him so much and it's tearing me up to be away from him." 

"Then why don't you go and see him? Take some of that vacation time that you haven't used since you started working and fly to England to see him and sort things out in person. Take it from me, running away from problems or trying to ignore them only makes things worse, it's best to deal with them upfront and in-person." 

Ava sticks her head in the room and looks at Lexa laying on the bed talking to her sister and walks backs out to the kitchen covering over her breakfast and putting it in the fridge, while she tidies up the mess and freshens up the coffee. 

"Bang, bang, bang." 

"Open the door, Ava!"

Ava looks at the door and realizes that Mia and Brian arrived home from their honeymoon earlier in the morning and presumably are now at her door to speak with Lexa. 

She looks back at the bedroom and sees Lexa sticking her head out, "Just let them in, A, I'm just going to put some clothes on and I'll be out to listen to Mia's lecture." 

Ava laughs and nods, "Okay." 

She opens the door and lets her sister and brother in law inside the apartment, sharing hugs before offering them some coffee. 

After they all have cups in the hands they sit down on the couches, "So, how was your honeymoon? I saw the pictures you posted and they looked amazing. Did you ever manage to get your hat back from the monkey?" 

Mia laughs, "Don't go there, A; someone is still a little upset that about the whole encounter." She takes Brian's hand and smiles, "Right, honey?"

"Yes, dear." 

"So what else did you do while you were there?" 

"Surfing, snorkelling, swimming, hiking, exploring, eating all sorts of stuff and well you can probably guess what we did the remainder of the time."

Ava laughs, "Same as Lex and I, then." 

Mia nods, "So, where is that sister in law of mine? We need to have a few words." 

"She's getting dressed and will be out soon. Mia, don't go overboard with her okay? She knows what she did was wrong, and we are working through everything."

Mia moves over and wraps her arms around her sister, holding her, "I'm really sorry that I wasn't here for you, I love you, Sis. How are you doing? I mean, like really, doing?" 

"I'm still pretty numb and sad and hurt, but having Lex back is really helping, we are talking through things and made an appointment to speak with a counsellor next week." 

"Lex agreed to go to a counsellor?" 

Lexa walks in the room, "Yes, I agreed to see a counsellor and do whatever else is necessary to help with the healing process. And before you even think about saying it; I've already put in a request to be traded to LA and packed up my place in Utah, I'm not going anywhere." 

Brian clears his throat, "Um, how about I leave the three of you alone for a bit and check in with Brett and my Mom." 

Mia turns and smiles at her new husband, kissing him gently on the lips, "Love you." 

"Love you, too. Call or message if you need anything." Brian starts to walk towards the door and Lexa yells his name stopping him. 

"Brian?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Brett to call Sam, she misses him." 

He smiles, "I'll see what I can do. Be good ladies." 

Once the door closes behind Brian, Mia turns her attention back to Lexa. "I've half a mind to smack you for hurting Ava, but if she says things are okay then I will let it ride for the moment; should she call me in tears ever again, I will hunt your ass down, understood?" 

Lexa knowing all about Mia's temper and inclinations for violence nods emphatically in response to the threat.

"Good. Now, what's a girl gotta do to get another cup of coffee around here?" 

Lexa quickly stands up and takes her cup as well as Ava's and goes about topping them up. Opening the fridge she sees the plate of pancakes that she hasn't yet been able to eat, "You hungry, Mia? I made pancakes earlier and we have some extras." 

"Do you have blueberries?" 

She laughs, "Yes, we have blueberries." 

Lexa sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Mia, complete with blueberries and some whipped cream. 

Mia dives into them, "Damn, these are good!" 

Ava and Lexa laugh as Mia ends up wearing some of the whipped cream on her nose while she eats alongside Lexa. 

After the dishes are put in the sink to be washed later, they sit and chat about a little bit of everything. 

"So, now that you've finally got the band on your hand when are you and Brian going to start thinking about having a family?" 

Mia gives her sister a look and smiles, "We've talked about it, but we want to wait for a few years and just enjoy being ourselves and our careers before adding some little Swansons to the party.

"Have you decided if you are going to change your name yet?" 

"Brian and I talked about it and I'm going to keep our last name, at least for right now; but things could change, because Emelia Swanson, sounds pretty good." 

"You could always be like me, legally change my name, but still wear Solo O'Hara on the pitch."

"Maybe, we shall see."

"Hey, Ava, I know that you had planned to take this season off to have the baby, but now that that isn't happening, are you going to start training again or what?" 

Ava and Lexa look at each other, both realizing that the idea of her now being able to play hadn't been discussed yet. 

Lexa takes Ava's hand and smiles at her, "You know Mia's right, you could play this season, we could play this season together; aren't you the one who always says things happen for a reason? Maybe losing the baby was God's way of telling us it wasn't the right time for us to start a family because there are bigger and better things on the horizon for us. What do you think, Babe?" 

"We had planned things out though Lex, I was going to take this season off and then be ready to push for a place on the World Cup team and then the Olympics." 

"Baby, look at me, I love you and if you want to have another go-around at IVF I will be with you every step of the way, if you want to look at adopting, then I will be right beside you; I promise to be with and support any decisions you make including if you decide to reclaim your rightful place between the sticks for the US. You are number one on the field and you will always be number 1 in my heart." 

Lexa wipes the tears from her wife's eyes before showing her the gold band on her ring finger, "Do you remember what we said when we placed these rings on each other's fingers?" 

Ava nods and smiles, "Always." They lean in and share a kiss, sitting with their foreheads pressed together afterwards looking at each and separating to look over at Mia when they hear sniffling. 

"You okay, Mia?" 

"Yeah, just you guys got all sappy and shit and I miss my husband." 

"How about you use that fancy phone of yours to call and ask him to come and get you." 

Mia nods and types a message out to Brian, before standing up, "He's on his way, I'm going to meet him in the lobby." 

They share hugs and Lexa locks the door behind Mia, before making her way back over to Ava on the couch and offering her a hand, "How about we try out some of those new bath oils?" 

"That sounds like heaven."

Sitting in the bathtub, leaning back against Lexa's chest, Ava feels her arms wrap around her and everything feels perfect once more. 

"Hey, Lex?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Make you a deal, if Alex can work out a deal to land you, then I will play this season."

"And if she doesn't?" 

"Then I will play this season and we will revisit our plans to have a family in the future. You are right, I do believe that everything happens for a reason and although I can't rationalize why we lost our girl now, perhaps the rationale and reason will become more apparent at a later time."

"So, how about we get a puppy and prepare ourselves for being parents in the future?" 

"Lex, we've had this conversation before and we can't agree on what type to get, I want something big and you want a small breed like your Mom has."

"Then how about we go to the shelter and see what they have, maybe we won't get a puppy but there are always dogs there needing to be loved." 

"Sounds good, but right now can we take a nap together, I'm feeling pretty drained." 

Lexa turns her head and kisses her cheek, "To bed, we go."

Curled up in each other's arms neither moves a muscle when their phones start ringing or subsequently beep, with messages letting them know that after giving up a good chunk of their future, Lexa is now the property of LA. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, yep, love you, too. Bye, Mom." 

Ava sits down on the couch beside Lexa and allows her wife to wrap her arm around her and then kiss her on the cheek. 

"How are things on the homefront?" 

"Would you believe that Sam has actually put in for vacation time and is planning on flying to England to surprise Brett?"

"Really? Is that such a good idea, I mean, she thinks he's been cheating on her right?"

Ava nods, "Mom encouraged her to go and see him." 

"Is she going to be the one to pick up the pieces when things go wrong?" 

"Lex, Mom spoke with Mal and it's possible that the woman who answered his phone is his roommate's girlfriend and that he never cheated on her." 

"I really hope that's the case; Sam has been through so much already and she deserves only love and happiness from here on out." 

Ava kisses her, "And that's one of the reasons that I love you." 

Lexa leans over and kisses her, "Any other reasons you care to share?" 

"Because you came back to me and have been working on making our relationship stronger by going to counselling with me." 

"I promised you that I was done running, except for when we are on the pitch or training and I fully intend to keep that promise to you for as long as we both live. Now, speaking of training we need to get a move on or else we're going to be late for our session." 

Ava sits up and looks at Lexa's attire and smiles, "You look so much better in LA colours than you ever did in Utah ones." 

"And I look even better out of them, am I right?" Lexa smiles as she says it causing Ava to bust out laughing. "Yeah, you do." 

They share a few more kisses before finally getting up, collecting their belongings and heading to the training centre. 

As they are on the field training, Ava notices Alex and Charlie standing and watching from the touchline and waves. 

Charlie waves back and she smiles at her. When a water break is called for she grabs her bottle and heads over to see them. 

"Looking good out there Ava." 

"Thanks, and thanks again for bringing Lex over from Utah." 

"You guys are family and I would do anything for you including giving up our next two first-rounders and a good chunk of our allocation money."

"Guess that means you are just going to have work smarter and harder to fill out our roster for the upcoming season. Speaking of which, I know of one or two girls who are currently without a team." 

"Send me a message later with their info and I'll look into them." 

"Mommy, can I play with them?" 

"Charlie, you know I have an appointment to get to and I was going to drop you off at Grandma's on the way."

"Please?" Charlie gives Alex her famous brown eyes puppy dog smile. 

Ava laughs, "Lex and I were planning on having a cheat night, how about we look after Charlie and you can pick her up at our place after we devour a couple of pizzas." 

"Please Mom, they have the best games and Lexa can teach me how to beat FIFA."

Alex looks at Ava, "Are you sure you can handle the two of them together?" 

"I've handled my Mom for all these years, those two are a cakewalk compared to her."

Alex laughs, "True enough." She looks at her daughter, "Go grab your stuff from my office." 

"Yes, Mom." Charlie takes off running and disappears into the tunnel. 

"Call me if she gives you any trouble, Serv is in Dallas at the moment and not due back until Monday." 

"I will don't worry, everything will fine Auntie A." 

Charlie returns with her bag and sets it down, before giving her Mom a hug and then finding a spot on the bench to slip her cleats on. 

"There's a change of clothes in her bag, knowing her she is going to be sporting more than a few grass stains by the time training is done." 

"She can shower and change when we get home. I'll see you later Auntie A, I'm being summoned." 

Alex smiles and nods before watching her daughter play keep-away with Lexa for a few minutes. She takes a few pictures and sends one on to Kelley before making her way back to her office to collect what she needs for her meeting with a possible new sponsor for the team stadium.

With their training session now complete Ava, Lexa and Charlie make the drive back to the apartment. 

Walking out of the elevator they find Hope standing at the door to their apartment. 

"Moma" Ava runs over to her and hugs her, "What are you doing here? Did you and Mom get into a fight?" 

Hope laughs, "No, actually I'm here for an interview."

"Interview? With who? for what?" 

Lexa opens the door, "Babe, how about we go inside and talk rather than standing here in the hallway. Charlie do you want to grab the first shower?" 

Charlie nods, smiles and hugs Hope, "Hi, Auntie Hope." 

Hope smiles, "Hey Charlie, you've gotten really tall since I saw you last."

"Mom says it's from all the kicks in the butt." They all laugh. 

Hope tilts her head towards Ava and Lexa, "Guess which one got more kicks in the butt than the other?" 

"I thought it was because Lexa's Mom is a giraffe." 

"You've been talking to Auntie Wormy again haven't you?"

Charlie smiles and nods, "We talk all the time when we play games together." 

"I know all about your chats, Mini Morgan. Now, I think you should head to the shower, okay? Charlie?" 

"Okay." Lexa walks with her and makes sure she has what she needs to shower and change before returning to join Ava and Hope in the living room. 

"Are you going to spill about your interview or what?" 

"I've been asked to interview for the goalkeeper coach position with the Reign, but I wanted to make sure it would be okay with you guys and Mia prior to accepting it."

"What did Mia say?" 

"She's fine with it; mind you I think she'd be fine with anything right now, she's still floating on newlywed air." 

Ava and Lexa laugh and nod, "Very true." 

"Moma, I know that you have always wanted to move back to this side of the country and it would be nice having you and Mom closer; take the job." 

"You do realize this means I will be coaching against you, right?"

"Bring it!"

Lexa laughs, "Babe, need I remind you that you're team finished last in the league this past season and you pretty much got shelled each outing." 

"Yeah, but I've heard we got this hot new forward who seems to be able to score at will." 

"Hot, huh? Should I be concerned?" 

Ava pushes Lexa and then kisses her cheek, "Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

Hope watches the two of them and smiles, "It's nice to see the two of you happy." 

Ava and Lexa look at each other and join their hands, "We're a work in progress." 

Charlie returns to the living room and Ava makes her way to the bathroom to shower and get changed allowing Lexa, Charlie and Hope to play video games. 

Once she returns Lexa then heads in and grabs a quick, somewhat cold shower before rejoining them. 

"Moma, we were planning on having pizza for supper are you staying or do you have plans?" 

"I didn't make any plans other than to book a hotel room and then come here to see you guys. Pizza sounds really good, Kelley is all about natural foods and I haven't been able to have a good, greasy, pie in a while."

Lexa stands up and puts her shoes on, "Charlie, you wanna help me to get the pizza? I think that Hope and Ava could use some alone time." 

Charlie nods, "Yep, as long as you tell me how you knew there was a sniper on the roof." 

Ava watches the two and smiles as they chat and laugh before walking out the door to go and pick up their supper. 

Hope noticing the way Ava watches them interacting can't help but think about the fact that if things had worked out she and Lexa would be only weeks away from welcoming their own daughter into the world. 

"How are you doing Ava?" 

"I'm good, excited for the season to start and maybe I can earn my way back to US camp." 

"Not what I meant and you know it." 

"I'm doing alright, Moma; Lexa has been amazing and we've been supporting each other. It's still a bit hard especially when I see how good Lex is with kids, but, we'll see what the future holds for us." 

"Have you thought about adopting? Sam is always talking about the children that she works with who don't have any family to call their own." 

"I know and we actually have already started looking into our options. I needed a reason as to why I lost the baby and I think that it's because we aren't meant to have our own children and instead are meant to provide a family to a child or children who don't have one of their own." 

Hope smiles and nods, "I'm glad that you are approaching it from that perspective rather than being so focused on having kids of your own; blood doesn't make a family, love does. If you are ever unsure of things, think about Sam, she is just as much your family as Mia is." 

Ava nods, "I know and you are right. So, what Mom really think about the idea of moving to Seattle?"

"She isn't totally sold on it, because it means leaving family behind, but she knows how important it is to me and she can work remotely from anywhere." 

"Would you consider doing a split 50/50 between Seattle and Atlanta?" 

"If it means keeping my family together then I'm willing to do anything to make it happen." 

Lexa and Charlie return with the pizzas and they sit around chatting, laughing, eating and then playing more video games until Alex arrives to pick her daughter up. 

Hearing a knock on the door, Ava opens it, "Hey Auntie A, how'd the meeting go?" 

Alex looks at her, "Any pizza left? I could really use a slice right now." 

"That good, huh?" 

Alex nods before following Ava inside. "Hope? What are you doing here?" 

Hope stands up and walks over to Alex and they share a hug. "I'm heading to Seattle tomorrow to interview to be their new Goalkeeper Coach." 

"Pinoe told me that she was looking for some new coaches after the team fell apart last season; I didn't imagine one of them to be you, though. I thought you were good with rotating between UGA and Georgia State?" 

"It's been a good run working with the young keepers and still appearing on air for the broadcasts, but it's time for a change." 

"I'm actually surprised that the Victory hasn't offered you a position with their organization."

"That's never going to happen; I burned a few bridges with the ownership group when I took a stance on the pay gap, it cost them millions in back pay." 

"Hope, it cost us as well, but it was important to take a stance once and for all and ensure that all players in the NWSL are paid equally to their counterparts in MLS." 

"Yeah, well, there are still those of the old school mindset and unfortunately, there always will be." 

"I know and I'm extremely fortunate to work for an organization that believes in equality. Anyways, Ava, please tell me you have a slice of veggie in the fridge?" 

Ava smiles and nods as she continues to play a game with Lexa and Charlie, "Help yourself, Auntie A; there's wine there are well if you want some."

Ava and Lexa wrap their arms around Hope before she leaves to head back to the hotel, "Call me and let me know how it goes and if they give you the job, okay, Moma?" 

Hope smiles and nods, "You'll be my second call, after Kelley of course."

"Be good to each other. Love you." 

After completing their respective nighttime routines, the couple climb under the covers together. 

"Lex, I know I said I was okay with waiting to have a family, but, I'm really not and ..." 

Lexa turns over, smiles and then kisses her, "I know, me too. How about we start the process to be approved for adoption tomorrow?" 

"You do realize that means we need to find a bigger place, right?" 

"Yeah, but that's a tomorrow thing." Lexa looks at her, "Right now, I'd really like to make love to my beautiful wife if you're ready."

"I'm more than ready, love you, Lex." 

"Love you, A." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ava smiles as she watches Lexa talk animatedly on the phone to the Coach of the USWNT while wishing that her phone as well was ringing with the news of an invitation to the upcoming camp. 

"Yes, HAO, I will make sure and ask her, but I'm quite certain the answer will be yes. Okay, I'll see you next week. Bye." 

Lexa sets her phone on the kitchen counter and turns to smile at her wife, "HAO asked me to ask you if you'd be interested in joining the camp as well, as they require another keeper. Amanda is scheduled to undergo surgery for a broken toe and will be unavailable for the Empowerment Tournament and most likely the preseason for Washington. So are you?" 

Ava's face lights up, and she stands up, "Hell ya, I am, let's fucking go!" 

Lexa bursts out, laughing at her reaction, "God, I love you." 

Ava smiles at her, "Love you, too; now, do I have to call HAO and confirm or what?" 

Lexa nods, "I already told her you would accept, but it would probably be a good thing for you to call and confirm as well." 

"On it!" Ava scoops her phone up and heads towards the bedroom to make the call while Lexa calls her Mom to let her know the news. 

RING, RING

"Lexy!" 

Lexa shakes her head, "Auntie Kris, why are you answering Mom's phone?" 

"She's in the shower, getting ready for her big date." 

"Date? with who?" 

She hears her Aunt let out a chuckle, "She didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"Guess which former teammate just happens to be in town this week?" 

"OH MY GOD!!, Did Mom finally do it?" 

"After I plowed her with a bunch of alcohol, she finally called Abby and confessed her feelings, and it turns out the feelings are mutual."

"Okay, I'm crying right now. Please tell her to call me and let me know how it went, okay?" 

"I will. Oh, was there a reason you called in the first place or was it just to chat?" 

"I just got off the phone with HAO a short time ago; she invited both Ava and me to camp." 

"That's awesome!! How is Ava doing?"

"Really well, in fact, I think we are both in a better place physically, mentally and emotionally than we've ever been. As disappointing as losing the baby was it served as the starting point for us towards working on and making our relationship better and stronger than ever." 

"I'm really happy to hear that Lex, you and Ava are so good together and when the time is right you will complete your family." 

"We've already been looking at bigger places, but trying to find something within our price range in this area is next to impossible." 

"I'm sure that you'll find something." 

"Hope so, anyway, I should go, get Mom to call me." 

"Will do. Love you, Lexy." 

"Love you, too Auntie Kris."

She feels arms wrap around her from behind, "How'd the conversation with your Mom, go?" 

Ava laughs, "Well, it turns out that she was actually having supper with Auntie E, so I got a two for one call in." 

"Nice. So, I have some news for you." 

"Yeah, considering the fact that you're smiling up a storm, it must be pretty good; so spill!" 

"My Mom and Abby are going on a date!" 

"Why would you're sister and Mom being going on a date?" 

"Not that Abby, her namesake Abby Dahlkemper." 

"Oh my God, are you serious?" 

Lexa turns around to face her, "Auntie Kris, just told me; so I really hope it's true and maybe my Mom will finally get her happy ending." 

Ava kisses her and smiles, "I love how close you and your Mom are." 

"You do realize now that your Moma is part of the Coaching staff at Reign you probably aren't going to be able to call and review your game video with her, right?"

"Crap! I never even thought of that; who am I going to call now when I need advice?" 

"Fairly certain that our team has a GK Coach, and I'm sure she would be more than willing to go over things with you." 

Ava nods and smiles, "Yeah, it's just that Moma was one of the best to ever lace 'em up so why would I settle for anyone less than the best?" 

"Babe, you are going to have to know as I'm sure it would be a conflict of interest for Hope to continue to help you." Lexa wraps her arms around her wife, "I was wondering if you would like to go out for supper with me, beautiful?" 

Ava laughs, "Let me guess, you've got a craving for something hot and spicy?" 

Lexa kisses her and laughs, "Yeah, so are you in or am I grabbing something more suitable for your sensitive palette?"

"My sensitive palette? Really, Lex?" 

Lexa laughs, "You aren't exactly known for wanting to try new or different stuff when it comes to food."

Ava shrugs, "Make you a deal, you can choose what we have for supper but if it doesn't agree with my system then you have to deal with me being bitchy about it." 

"How is that different than any other day?" 

Ava smacks her arm, causing Lexa to jump backwards and let out an "Oww, that hurt, babe!"

After discussing what they are having for supper, Lexa heads out to order and pick up their food while Ava chills and does a bit of cleaning around the apartment. 

As they settle in for the night eating and watching some shows, Sam is landing at Heathrow, unsure of what she may find when she arrives a short time later at Brett's flat.

After collecting her luggage from the carousel and getting directions, Sam looks around and tries to locate the building where her boyfriend's apartment is. Double-checking the number on the outside she buzzes the intercom for the flat and hears a familiar voice speak through it, "Hello?" 

"Brett?" 

"Yeah, who is ... Sam? Is that you?" 

"It's me." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Do you think you could let me in out of the pouring rain and then we can talk about why I'm here?" 

"Oh, right, come on up." 

Sam hears the door buzz and opens it, carrying her bag inside and then up two flights of stairs where she finds Brett waiting for her. He reaches to take her bag from her and then leads her inside an apartment. 

Closing the door and dropping her bag he walks over and wraps his arms around her, before kissing her on the top of the head, "You have no idea how good it is to see you, baby." 

Sam allows herself to be held and takes in the familiar scent of the man that she loves with everything in her before stepping back and looking at his sad eyes. 

"We need to talk, B." 

"Are you breaking up with me, Sam? Is that why you fly all the way here?" 

Sam shakes her head, "I needed for you to tell me right to my face that you didn't cheat on me." 

Brett looks her straight in the eyes, "I didn't cheat on you, but I do need to tell you something. Can we sit, please?" 

They walk over to the sitting area and sit down beside each other, "Sam, the woman you spoke with when you called was my sponsor, not someone that I slept with."

"What do you mean sponsor?" 

"No one knows except my Mom and Brian and I swore them to secrecy. After my knee surgery, I was prescribed some pain killers and became addicted to them. Chelsea tests their players on a regular basis for substances and mine came back positive in training camp. They gave me the option to either seek treatment for my addiction or have my contract with them voided. Obviously, I opted for treatment and am coming up on 3 months of being sober. I know that you see all kinds of addictions at work and you've always expressed how helpless you sometimes feel and I couldn't put you in that position with me. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me so I kept it from you and I really am sorry for that, but I needed to handle it on my own. I love you, Samantha Tate Solo O'Hara, and I really hope that you can forgive me for shutting you out." 

"I love you, Brett James Swanson and I'm pissed that you've been hiding this from me, but also kinda relieved that you didn't cheat on me." 

"I would never cheat on you, even if you continue to refuse to marry me." He smiles at her as he says it. 

"You know that I didn't have the best start in this world and I think that despite being accepted as a member of the Solo O'Hara family, I've always struggled with the idea of something being permanent or forever, including us. I never realized until recently how absolutely miserable I was without having you around. I miss your bad jokes and the way you just seem to know when I need to be held and even your snoring." 

Brett laughs, "You hate my snoring!" 

"Only when it keeps me awake, which is most of the time. But, I don't mind because it's you and I miss you. You asked me before to come and stay here with you, is that offer still open?" 

"Are you serious? Yes! I would love to have you here with me, but what about your job?" 

"I don't actually have one to go back to; they denied my request for vacation time, so I gave my two weeks."

"Your Moms are probably going to hate me when they find that out." 

Sam shakes her head, "They know I wasn't happy where I was working and they know that I love you; they may be disappointed that I gave up my job, but they are all romantics at heart and will support my decision." 

"If you've reconsidered moving here to be with me does that mean that perhaps you've also reconsidered marrying me?" 

Sam looks at him straight-faced, "Why don't you ask me and find out." 

"Seriously?" 

"Might wanna do it now before I change my mind again." 

Brett stands up and takes off down the hall, returning with a ring in his hand and dropping to his knee in front of Sam, "All I have is my MLS Championship ring, but, Sam, will you please and finally say yes to agree to be my wife?" 

"Yes." 

"You said yes." 

Sam laughs, "I said yes, now are you waiting for an invitation to put a ring on it and kiss me or what?" 

Brett slides the ring on her finger and even though it's about two sizes too big neither minds as they are busy making up for the lost time.

Making their way back into his bedroom, the couple makes quick work of removing their clothes and getting physically reacquainted with each other. As Sam lays in Brett's arms afterwards she plays with the ring on her finger and smiles. 

"How about tomorrow after my training session, we go shopping for a real ring?" 

"Sounds perfect." Sam closes her eyes and is quickly out cold. 

Waking up the next day alone in the bed, she searches the drawer and finds a shirt and some shorts to pull on before heading to the bathroom and then out to the living area in search of her phone. 

She finds a long message from Brett reminding her about the time difference and that he will most likely be at training when she wakes up and to make herself at home in the apartment. 

Not even being sure of the time difference but needing to tell someone she figures out how to connect internationally and listens to the ringing, "Damn it, Mia, answer your phone." 

With no answer to her call, she dials the next one and hears a voice answer, followed by a yawn

"What's up, Sam? Are you okay, it's like the middle of the night." 

"Crap! I forgot about the time difference, but I had to tell someone. Are you sitting down?" 

"Sam, Lex and I are in bed and were asleep until the phone woke us up, what's going on?" 

"Brett and I are engaged!" 

"Wait? what?? Engaged?? Oh my God, finally! Lex, Babe, wake up, Sam and Brett are engaged!" 

"Congratulations, and good night." 

Sam laughs as her sister in law drops off the phone, "I'll let you get back to sleep, Sis." 

"It's okay, Sam, if I had to lose sleep over anything or anyone, I'm glad it was for this and you. Love you Sam-O and congratulations. Have you called the Moms, yet?" 

"No, I'm probably going to wait a bit and call them once Brett is back from training." 

"Okay. I'm so happy for you. Talk soon, K?" 

"Definitely!, Love you, Sis. Night." 

Once she is off the phone, Sam looks around the kitchen for something to eat and is hopeful that there is coffee in the cupboards. As she finishes eating the apartment door opens and Brett along with another man enter the apartment. 

Brett smiles and walks over to her and kisses her, "How'd you sleep?" 

"So good, would have been nicer if I didn't wake up alone though." 

"Couldn't be helped. Sam, this is my roomie, Scotty." 

She shakes his hand, "Nice to meet, you, Scotty."

"You weren't kidding, Swansy, she's a stunner. Don't know why she's hooked to a bloke like you when she could have someone like me." 

"Don't let your girlfriend hear you say that, mate." 

"Lisa knows she owns my heart." 

"And your balls, don't think I haven't heard her putting you in your place!" 

Scotty looks at Sam, "You sure you wanna marry him?" 

Sam smiles and nods, "I'm sure." 

"Alright then, welcome to the family." 

Scotty heads into his room while Brett and Sam hold each other and share a few kisses, "Have you called home yet?" 

"I spoke to Ava and Lex, but figured that Mom wouldn't be as receptive to having her beauty sleep interrupted. Did you speak to your Mom, yet?" 

Brett shakes his head, "No, how about we call them together?" 

"Can I grab a shower and make myself feel human before we make the calls, I feel like they are going to take a while."

Brett leans over and kisses her, "Can I join you?" 

"Always, fiance of mine." 

After showering and making themselves presentable to go out, Sam and Brett take their time calling their families and letting them know the good news, of course, Kelley has plenty to say about everything, but they would expect nothing less from the Mom of the Bride to be. 


	8. Chapter 8

As Ava stands in the kitchen, finishing making her and Lexa some lunch, Lexa walks out of their bedroom with a smile plastered on her face. 

"I take it that your Mom and Abby's date went well?" 

Lexa nods, "Abby didn't even make it back to her hotel because they spent most of the night talking about things and their feelings towards each other."

"Oh, really? Is that all they did?" 

"Babe, please don't make me think about the possibility of my Mom having sex because that's a visual I can do without." 

Ava laughs, "Unlike me, who will forever have the visual of my Moms going at it on the couch stuck in her head." 

"Can we not talk about our Mom's sex lives? I'd really like to eat something." 

Ava looks at her with a half-smile, and Lexa catches on, "I said something, not someone! Now, pass over the plate, A."

"Or what?" 

"Or I tell Ren that you think she's cute when we get to camp." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Oh, but I would! And I'm sure that Auntie Chris would love to hear that her teenage daughter has a much older, married, admirer." 

"That's not fair, and even you've commented in the past how cute she is and how she has her Mom's eyes." 

"She may have Auntie Chris' eyes and her pace, but she's got the Heath cockiness with the ball." 

Ava laughs, "You're just mad because she 'megged you in the last scrimmage in front of the coaches." 

"I'd almost forgotten about that. Thanks for the reminder that it's time for payback." 

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ava laughs before passing over a plate to her wife. 

They curl up in front of the television content in each other's arms. 

Lexa kisses Ava's cheek, "I love being able to spend my recovery days with you." 

"Only recovery days?" 

Lexa rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean. I love spending every day with you, my beautiful, sexy wife." 

"That's better." 

"I sometimes forget that you're an O'Hara until you try and be a smartass with me and, well, fail miserably. But at least you're cute." 

"And you're sleeping on the couch." 

"Baby," Lexa gives her wife a pout face. 

"Fine, but you're doing the dishes." 

"What else is new."

"Be nice, or else you're making supper too." 

"I already am, so your point is moot."

"Whatever, you say, Lex."

"Hey Babe, do you think that Bodhi will be around the camp?" 

Ava laughs, "Why are you planning on borrowing his skateboard?"

"Maybe. He's pretty good with it. He even showed me a couple of tricks last time." 

"Yeah, well, I would prefer that my wife not hang around with a 16-year-old boy. Not to mention we don't need you getting hurt before the team is chosen for the tournament, and in all likelihood, Auntie Tobin will have him under lock and key after he made a pass at Lacey during the last camp."

"Out of all of the girls, I can't believe he would go for Ms. I am perfect Lacey Hollins. I mean, he could do so much better!" 

"Lex, can you hear what you are saying right now? You're starting to make a camp sound like a soap opera or even worse high school." 

"Sorry, baby, I guess I just a little anxious to get back to camp and reclaim my Captain's armband from your sister." 

"Mia isn't going to give it up. Our Moms never got the chance to wear the band for the USWNT, and it's a huge thing for her to rep the name Solo O'Hara on the field." 

"I thought she was planning on changing her name." 

"She's been having second thoughts about it, which I get; I mean, it took a lot for me to start wearing Mewis on the back of my uniform." 

"Don't you mean A. Mewis?" 

"Yes, of course, L. Mewis."

Ava lets out a yawn, and Lexa kisses the top of her head, "Why don't you head off to bed while I tidy up the kitchen." Ava wraps her arms around Lexa, "Better idea, how about we leave the kitchen until the morning and you come and join me in the bedroom." Ava gives her a look that Lexa knows full well means that her wife is feeling it, and considering they will be sleeping in separate beds at camp or at least that's what the team peeps think, she smiles and nods. 

"Let me just check the door and shut off everything, and I'll be right behind you, beautiful." 

They share a kiss before Ava winks at her before she then makes her way down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Lexa checks the lock on the door and then ensures that the lights are all off before making her way into the bedroom and licking her lips when she finds her wife waiting naked on the bed for her. 

She quickly strips out of her own clothes before making her way to the bed to join her wife. 

Having been together for a while, the two know exactly what the other likes and dislikes, and it takes very little time for both of them to peak before they curl up together for the night. 

Two days later, they finish off their packing before making the drive to the USWNT training camp in Carson. 

Checking in at the hotel, they collect their room keys and drop their bags before then waiting around for the remainder of their teammates to arrive. 

"Hey, A, who's your roommate? There was no name on the list." Ava and Mia smile and hug. 

Ava shrugs, "I don't know, maybe I get my own room this camp." 

"Somethings up that never happens, A." 

Ava looks at her sister, "I really don't know; Can you let Lex know that I've gone to find HAO." 

Walking through the lobby, Ava finally tracks down HAO with a girl that she's never seen before. 

"Perfect timing, Ava; this is your roommate, Gabriela."

Ava extends her hand and smiles, "Hey, Gabriela, welcome." 

Gabriela looks at HAO before shaking hands with Ava. 

"Can I ask why your name isn't on the roster?" 

HAO moves closer, "Ava, can you do me a favour and ask Mia and Lexa to come and join us in the meeting room in 15 minutes." 

"Umm, okay, I'll send them a message. I guess you aren't going to tell me what's going yet, are you?" 

HAO shakes her head, "15 minutes in the meeting room. Gabby, come with me." 

Ava watches as they leave the area before then taking out her phone and sending a message to the chat that she, Mia, Lexa and Sam all are part of. 

"Lex, Mia, HAO has requested our presence in the meeting room in 15 minutes. And no, I don't know what it's about, just come here." 

10 minutes later, the three are chatting and laughing outside the meeting room when HAO directs them inside and shuts the door behind them. 

"What's with all the secrecy, HAO?" 

"First off, while we're here, it's Coach O'Reilly, not HAO, understood?" 

"Yes, Coach." 

"Alright. I need your assurances that what I'm about to say will stay in this room. Do I have them?"

All three nod in response to the question. 

HAO stands up and lets Gabriele in the room, and tells her to grab a chair. 

"Okay, this is Gabriela Ortiz."

"I prefer to be called Gabby if that's okay?" 

They all smile and nod, "Hey Gabby, this is my twin sister, Mia and my wife, Lexa." 

"Wife?" 

They laugh, and Lexa responds, "Unfortunately." 

"Lex, it's a good thing you have your own bed, or you'd be on the floor." 

"Okay, you two sort it out later. Anyways, I was scouting some high school games back home in Raleigh and came upon Gabby here, leading her team from the backline." 

"So, you're a goalkeeper, like me?" Ava asks, and Gabby smiles and nods. "Cool." 

"After I spoke with the coaches of the team, I found out that Gabby was living in a foster home. Her parents were killed by a drunk driver when she was 13, and no relatives came forward able to look after her, so she was placed in the system, and that's where she's been for the past two years. I secured permission from the State to bring her here with me and attend camp with you guys because I believe in her abilities. Now, I know that the 3 of you have experience with a situation somewhat similar to this, and I figured that I could trust you all to look after Gabby and all her needs while she is here. Is that going to be a problem for any of you?" 

They all shake their heads, "No, Coach." 

"Good, because that's exactly what your Moms told me when I asked their opinions. Now, Gabby isn't officially on the roster, but she will be training with you. Ava, I expect that you will help her." 

"Understood, Coach. And don't worry, we've got it covered, so go do your Coaching thing." 

"Don't be a smartass, Solo O'Hara." 

Gabby's eyes got big, "You're Hope Solo and Kelley O'Hara's daughters, aren't you?" 

Ava and Mia both respond, "We are." 

"So, cool. Do you think I can meet them? I mean, oh, forget it." 

"Gabby, I'll make you a deal; you work hard this week, and I'll set up a Facetime with them for you. Would that be okay with you?" 

"Serious? That'd be awesome!"

"Okay, that's a deal then. So, is there anything else we need to know, HAO? Sorry Coach." 

"As far as the others are concerned, Gabby is just here as an amateur and an extra body, so not on the roster. The other coaches are aware of the situation, but I expect that the three of you will step in if there are any questions asked of her and about her."

"We can do that. We all know that Mia likes to talk; she can talk them all in circles." 

Mia looks at Lexa, "And you talk any less?" 

Ava looks at Gabby and shakes her head, "Would you believe that the two of them are the Captains?" 

Gabby lets out a laugh, smiles and nods.

"Alright, Ava, can you show Gabby to your room and then meet back down here for supper in a few hours. We'll have orientation first thing in the morning after all the girls have finished arriving." 

Ava smiles and Gabby, "Do you need some help with your bag?" 

"I've got it, thank you. Ava, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what's on your mind, kid?" 

"What did HAO mean when she said that the three of you have experience with this kind of thing?" 

"When we were younger, Lex, Mia and I attended a soccer camp. During that camp, I not only found out that I had a twin sister, who I previously didn't know existed, but I also gained another sister, Sam. Sam was in a situation similar to yours, she was in the system and long story short, my Moms remarried and adopted her." 

"I wish that someone would adopt me. My foster family is nice, but it's not the same as having a real family."

"I hope that one day that will happen for you, Gabby. Anyway, we're here." 

Ava opens the door for them, "Is there anything you need?" 

"Any chance that you are good at Math? I have homework that I need to get done and sent back to my teacher. I promised to keep up on my schoolwork if I was allowed to come here." 

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I can try; if not, Lex is pretty good with that kind of stuff." 

"How long have the two of you been together?" 

"Since we were 13, we met at that camp I told you about and ended up getting engaged and married after we finished University." 

"So, she was like, your first love?" 

Ava nods, "Yes." 

"Any kids? Or have you thought about kids? I mean, I know it's a bit different in your situation." 

"We want to have kids. I actually was pregnant and experienced a miscarriage not too long ago." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I choose to believe that everything happens for a reason and that it just wasn't the right time for us to have a family. But, enough about me, let's get on that homework before we head down for supper." 

Ava finds that she really enjoys Gabby's company as they talk while completing her homework and then meet up with Mia and Lexa on their way for supper. 

Lexa kisses Ava on the cheek and takes her hand, "How's it going with Gabby?" 

"I really like her, Lex; she's a good kid." 

After supper, they make their way back upstairs to their rooms, with Lexa accompanying Ava to hers in order to have some cuddle time before bed. 

"Have you guys ever watched the show, Brooklyn 99? I started watching it with a friend back home, and it's pretty funny." 

Ava and Lexa, having already watched most of the episodes, go along with Gabby's choice as they get comfortable and watch a few episodes. 

They share a hug and long kiss, "Night, Baby, love you." 

"Love you, too, Lex." 

Lexa makes her way back to her and Mia's room and finds her sister in law sitting up on the bed waiting for her. 

"You do realize that you and A are being played, right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I talked with my Mom about Gabby, and it turns out that she knows all about her and her situation. I think that they are all hoping that you guys hit it off and consider adopting her." 

"Do you think, A has figured that out?" 

Mia shakes her head, "Not yet, no, but I'm sure it won't take long." 


End file.
